I Need You
by Scarfy
Summary: I can feel your heartbeat through your shirt, and it’s beating like crazy. You nervous, love? Is this your first time with another woman? It’s easy. Just say you love her and you need her. That’s right, just ease into it. [song fic]


WOAH. OLD FIC. AMAZINGLY OLD.

And yet I like it. :D

-------

Title: I Need You

Author: AC (a-bit-of-wit)  
Feedback: I'D LYKE, LOVE YOU K.  
Pairing: Maureen/Random Men, Maureen/Mark, Maureen/Joanne  
Rating: R.  
Genre: Angst. My first in a long time, actually.  
Notes: I was totally not thinking this song when I started. I want to keep on my fluff roll, because people like it better then my angsty stuff and it's less angering to write. But then I heard this song when my iTunes was on random order and was all "Pssht. P!ATD...So overrat-" And it blares out, "Cameraman, swing the focus." And I was all, "What the crap? MARK'S A CAMERAMAN...MAUREEN'S A WHORE. YESYESYES." And this fic was born. And a delightful spin on the break up. And probably some messed up lyrics. PRE-RENT. POST- APRIL'S DEATH.  
Special Thanks: To my smoothie and all who helped me make my smoothie: the cow the milk came from, Turner Ice Cream, my neighbor who made the little cookies that I crushed into bits to put in it, and my mom who didn't kill me for making a total mess.  
Spoilers: N/A  
Warnings: MAUREEN'S A HO. WATCHIT.  
Disclaimer: I don't own RENT. AND CRAZY PRESENT TENSE. WATCHOUT.

_Well, is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
Well, then think of what you did,  
And how I hope to God he was worth it.  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as his fingers touch your skin..._

Tonight, I need you. There's no one to remind me that they love me, to tell me that they need me. Hold me here, touch me here. That's right, kiss me right there on the neck, like Markie does. Tell me that you need me, like Mark used to do. Remind me that I'm needed. Tell me that I'm loved tonight. Tomorrow, love, you'll wake up to a empty bed and an empty heart. Tonight, I'll make your wildest dreams come true.

...Just tell me that you need me.

_Girl, I was it, look past the sweat.  
A better love deserving of,  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_..

No, Markie, my lipstick's not smudged...oh look, well it is. Will you fix it for me? There's a good boy. Kiss? No, I don't care if it smudges again. Just kiss me. Please.

Please, Kiss me. Yes, kiss me.

No...it's him again. Forget him. Kiss me.

...No...No, Markie. Go help Roger. He needs you. Go, we'll talk later. He needs you. He need you. I'm okay. You know me, Markie, I'm always okay. No, I don't need that kiss, just go on ahead. He needs you.

Yeah, Markie, He needs you. But maybe...But maybe I need you too.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating,  
Faster, faster._

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat,  
And hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat,  
And hold a lover close?

Yes, Yes. Tell me that you need me. Say it again. You need me. No, I don't care if it's a lie, I just need to hear it. That's right, you need me. You may have a wife and three kids, but you need me. You need Maureen. You need her, you say. I don't care if you mean it.

...say it again.

I can feel your heartbeat through your shirt, and it's beating like crazy. You nervous, love? Is this your first time with another woman? It's easy. Just say you love her and you need her. That's right, just ease into it. Whisper sweet lies in my ears about love from cheesy romance novels and retrace the past steps of me and my boyfriend. Just walk with me. You have to walk before you can run.

There. Your calming down now. Now say you need me again. Please.

_So I guess we're back to us,  
Oh, cameraman, swing the focus!_

Mark, he was no one. They were no one. They were all nobody. Cheap Cologne and some fake words, that's all. I needed you here, Markie, don't you understand. Someone's got to love me if you don't.

...We would of ended long before this if I wasn't sure I didn't love you.

I was just hoping, Markie, don't you see? I was just hoping that soon you'd pay attention to me and play with my hair like you need me and whisper quotes into my ear. But you won't, so I have to find someone else. I'm not selfish...I'm not...

Don't say that Mark, be quiet. Don't yell at me, please. Tell me you love me, kiss me...something. Do you remember the last time you kissed me, Mark? Do you? Be a good boy and kiss me, please?

_In case I lost my train of thought  
Where was it that we last left off?_

The night of April's death. Coming into the loft. Short and swift. Meaningless.

It's been four months, Mark. Four months since you kissed me on the neck and played with my hair and told me that you needed me. You don't need me anymore, Mark. You don't.

Stop yelling, please. I can't hear it. I don't want to cry in front of you, it's only going to hurt you, Mark. That's all I've been trying to do. All I've been trying to do is not hurt you.

Yeah, Mark. Well, it's a mixed up world with mixed up morals.

You don't understand, Mark. I need you. I need you to pay attention to me. I need...

Oh, Damn it, Mark!

_Let's get these teen hearts beating,  
Faster, faster,  
Let's get these teen hearts beating._

_  
_Yeah, you're different. You need like everyone else but you're different. I'll tell you your different. It's a lie, really. But no one cares. As long as you believe it's true and I believe it's true, then we can lie to each other.

Relax, now, love. It's fine. You need me, I need you. We can need each other. Just for tonight... that's it, kiss away the pain. We're fine. We're needed and we're fine.

_...Faster._


End file.
